The Lewd Teen Titans
by AyeAre
Summary: A co ed team of horny superhero teenagers left to their own devices means one thing and one thing only- that I'll have to write thousands of words of smut with tenuous legality. This is porn with a plot I swear


**All characters are over the age of 18 (by now).**

Dick Grayson's skintight acrobatic shorts clung to his legs as they cut through the cool night air, his green sleeves hiked up from the wind. He ran across buildings in a slum, vested in his kickass (to him) Robin costume, its circus-inspired colors contrasting with the dark, fierce silhouettes of Gotham's skyline, piercing the clouds behind him.

He hoped down into a dark, damp, warehouse, right in front of a familiar breaker box. It was broken from first glance- upon opening it, one could see the switches were half torn off, and several wires hung loose. Robin, however, new better- he lifted up the plastic, revealing a smorgasbord of wiring, identical to any others if not for the silver buttons in the corners- innocuous enough, save for their cleanliness contrasting with the grime, but unnoticeable unless you were looking for them- and even then, you'd have to know what order to press them in to actually do anything.

Robin knew. In a second, he punched in the code, smoothly walking over to a support beam where hidden hatch opened and a camera inside scanned his face. His mask lenses went transparent for the iris scan, but went white again as he turned back around to face the opening floor, revealing a ramp underground. Robin walked in, was scanned again, and waited for the massive wall to move so he could finally get to a very secure elevator.

Robin rode it down to the newly- built bat-bunker, not unlike all the others- it was eerie how similar it was to the Dixon Docks one, where he fondly remembered bending Batgirl over the- well, what was different was the brand new Justice League Teleporters. He went to the computer besides one of the high-tech glass cylinders, selecting his destination: Titans Tower.

* * *

Wally West's free, open hair tried to flutter gracefully in the wind. He had designed his costume to do so, to let his wavy orange hair fly as he ran. Unfortunately now, his parents had made him get a haircut. Haircuts blew.

He ran towards the Central City S.T.A. facility, a wide, circular building with three towers- it looked unusual, but the inside looked cooler- it was a sleek, high-tech lab the size of multiple testing facilities. Kid Flash ran up to the entryway and had his lightning bolt logo scanned by the guard, verifying his identity, before running inside to meet-

"Doctor McGee! Doctor McGee! I'm here!" he said excitedly, to a voluminously haired- and, as Wally was very quick to notice, voluptuously proportioned doctor, taking off his goggles to greet her, "You are Dr. McGee, righ?t- Flash said you're new here- you know, STAR labs is a really nice place. I've only been a Kid Flash for a year, but I've always liked it here-"

"Yes, Kid Flash, I am Tina McGee," she said annoyedly, "I'm assuming you're here because of the teleporter update? Flash said something about it, but he wasn't very clear-"

"Well, yeah, it's classified League stuff, all that. Now, can I get to it?"

"Get to i- yeah, fine, I'll, um, I will take you to the chamber," and, clipboard in hand, taking him to the Teleporter Chamber. Once she was in, before she knew it, he ran over to the console, typed in the code to for a specific teleporter Tube at super speed, and rushed into it.

"Are you sure you got that-"

"Bye Doc! Seeyoulaterthanksforlettingmeusethis!" He waved at her as the Tube spun and shot yellow jets of light, sucking in Kid Flash to a place Tina McGee didn't even know existed- Titans Tower.

* * *

"C'mon, why does he have to say goodbye?! I'll be laaate.." Garth swam around the Atlantean Science Building's Teleporter Chamber, occasionally checking if his blue and red Atlantean sportwear looked right, "I'm gonna be the last one there! I'm gonna be the odd one out, again."

"Don't worry, kid," came Aquaman, Prince of Atlantis, as he approached his apprentice, wearing only green scale pants, "Wonder Girl'll be there too, so you won't be the only foreigner- trust me, it's not that hard adjusting, and I'm sure Mera packed you everythi-"

"Yes, Orin, yes! I don't know why you had to come down here, I'm certain all the other sidekicks got to go without their mentor having to come. It's not like I'm desperate to leave- Atlantis is great, I love it, I love-"

"Tula?" smiled Aquaman.

"No! No, it's not like that, besides, she and Kaldur need to focus on her studies, not..." he didn't want to continue, thinking about how he'd stared at Tula, how he'd caught her staring at him… he just swam to the teleporter, silent.

Aquaman just chuckled, "Well, surface girls aren't much different from Atlantean girls. Try not to overthink them."

"Bye Orin," waved Aqualad as he got in the spinning teleporter tube.

Aquaman shook his head, "Well, bye Garth. And it's Arthur!" He waved back as his apprentice was sent to Titans Tower.

* * *

Donna Troy tightened her loose shirt, tucking it into her belt and into her star-spangled shorts, but didn't bother to look as she did so- her eyes were focused on Themyscira, its mountains and flora and beaches. She didn't love this place as much as most did, but she'd always love its beauty.

And still she'd been just itching to get away- long term, not just a day or two. A natural part of her entering her teenage years- years she didn't want to spend with women who were millenia old.

So, here she was- after rushed goodbyes, she'd flown straight up here, knees weak and heart racing. She was actually doing it. Not just another short trip or adventure with Diana- she was actually moving to Man's World!

"Princess Donna?" asked Althea, the head scientist of Themyscira, continuing when Donna entered, "We're ready- man's world uses an absolutely barbaric system of numbers, but I've got the teleporter working. Are you excited?" she asked, pulling her purple goggles over her blonde hair.

"Excited? I mean, I'd say I'm ecstatic! I can't even believe it's not just a dream- I really can just walk right into it."

"You sound more excited than you look. Princess," smiled Althea.

"Diana taught me restraint,"

"Well, we've all been taught."

Donna considered replying 'and I've learned Man's World sounds better than this island any day of the week,' but she didn't- after all, she did learn restraint.

"Remember to visit once every year and to keep up your learning, or you're no longer an Amazon," said Althea, smiling still, despite the threat.

"I know, Teacher, I know.. and even then I don't think Aelle will forgive me" The two laughed, as Aelle was perhaps the most radical Amazon. After the moment passed, Donna asked, "… so do I, just, walk in?"

"Indeed you do, Donna. Go right ahead."

Too excited to even think clearly about what she planned to do, Donna stepped in and was teleported to Titans Tower.

* * *

"Stupid Ollie being too cheap to bother to put in a 'porter in either Quiver. I mean c'mon we've got two, if we couldn't do it downtown just use the Mansion one. Cheap ass bitch," muttered Roy Harper, riding the train from Star City to Titans Tower.

* * *

Robin was the first at Titans Tower, teleporting into the fresh, clean-smelling building. It was day in the Bay Area, where the Tower was located- on an island about a mile south of the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge, and about a mile north of the Island that was Jump City, putting it right in the middle of the Bay Area's three main cities.

Moments later, Roy arrived, zipping up his costume, which he had to change into on the Uber here. "Stupid Ollie," he continued muttering, "Just because Star's a hundred miles north doesn't mean that it's short enough for a fucking civvie train- c'mon, c'mon!" he hurried, adjusting the straps on his red arm guard, fixing his yellow cap, and standing at attention as the younger, but more experienced sidekick opened the door.

"Roy! Nice to see you, bro!" smiled Robin, shaking Speedy's hand before falling into a bro hug, "Why aren't you using the Teleporters?" he asked as they went in the reinforced metal twin doors.

"Ollie was too cheap to install one, chintzy sonafa- wait, am I the first one here?"

"Yeah- but only by a minute, unless someone fucked up or something- I told you guys to be here at four on the group text... iiif I'm not mistaken- and I'm not." said the younger sidekick, before being interrupted by a muffled voice, it's electric monotone audible, although its words were not.

Robin and Speedy ran up to the second floor to the two Teleporter tubes just as their friends were materializing. All were set up similarly- they came in costume, and all had a suitcase or two. First Donna, then Garth, dripping wet, and, ironically, Wally came last, several seconds late.

"Oh, hey guys." said Garth as Dick and Roy hugged Donna, not wanting to get his friends wet- but they grabbed him anyways- "Oh, okay-" he said, patting their backs.

"It's been too long, Garth," said Dick, who was in the middle of their hug.

"It's been like, two months, guys."

"Then it's just like meeting a friend after summer."

"Wait, Dick that stuck up academy Bruce sends you to has two months of summer?" asked Roy mockingly

Before Dick could respond, Wally materialized in, dropped his bags, and ran up to the group, "Hey, that a grouphug, nice, lemme join so I don't have to vibrate my molecules into you folks."

"We know you can't vibrate your molecules yet, Wally," said Donna. As they hugged Wally too, they all laughed.

"Nice place we have here," said Wally as soon as they left the hug, zooming over to a window.

"A view as good as Prince Arthur's home in the towers of Atlantis.

"Better than the Batcave, easily."

"I think the building itself is better than the surroundings- but Paradise Island has spoiled me."

"Psh, it's okay. 7, maybe 8 outta ten." shrugged Roy.

Before they could mock Roy for his cool-guy demeanor, the Teleporters declared another visitor- S-03, a silver-haired man dressed like a someone who'd sue students his son disliked (he wore an ascot- an _ascot_), one of many financial backers of the League and the man the team new as the sponsor of their Tower, billionaire Loren Jupiter.

"What's up, Young Justice League," he announced, sounding somewhat fake, "And I know you're called the Teen Titans, but you'd best know you're the next generation of heroes- so you'd best work well as a team, and based on what I've heard you do on the east coast, good lord it sounds like you do. Know, who wants a tour of your new home?'

Titans Tower was a six-story building, with the first four stories being a standard wide tower-like building, with the top two being much wider, making the T shape. The first and fourth floor's walls were sloped, adding support to both the ground and the top, along with providing lots of natural light. The Tower had a family-sized kitchen, four locker room style bathrooms, a living room with a 120-inch TV, and dorms that were more than enough for everyone on the fifth floor- ten for boys and ten for girls.

Finally, Jupiter took them down the central elevator to the ground floor- and then below.

"This is your true secret HQ- your cave, armory, grage, hangar, and war room," he said, waving his arm to dramatically present the new area, showing the dock and drydock for their jet skis, five motorcycles- with this road leading to their main road in front of the tower- a jet, an empty armory that they could equip with whatever they'd like, two locker rooms, and a war room holographic display.

The tower was a bit bare, but ripe for customization. The Titans were clearly satisfied, and so, with a "So long and good luck, kiddos," and without so much as asking for any questions, Jupiter went back to the Teleporter room and teleported away.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Titans were all (except for Donna) in civvies and maskless, sitting on the balcony on the north end of the top floor, in between the two dorms. In the distance they could see Alcatraz.

"Can you believe they let us do this?" asked Roy, sipping a soda from the drink machine downstairs.

"Team up? I mean, who wouldn't they?" replied Wally.

"No, Wall, they let us in here to our own devices. We're a co-ed team of superpowered teenagers with no adult supervision… Do you really think the League'd do that? No, it's bullshit. There's a whole mess of secret cameras around here."

"Fair point, Roy- but would they be the League's, or would they be Loren Jupiter's?" questioned Garth.

"Does it matter?"

"Ah-" Garth searched for the surface phrase- "Hell no."

"That's true- I mean, it's not like they'd want to get rid of us. I remember how worried Barry got when I was sick one day when he was fighting Grodd- thought he'd got to me. And now halfway across the country? No way."

"Wally's right- it's time for the old angry and our mentors trope," said Dick, smiling despite his professed anger.

"No clue what the hell a trope is, but I agree" Garth stood, "I don't like whatever the League is playing, not anymore."

"And here I thought you pledged loyalty to your throne," said Dick, now with an unhidden smile.

"This is the surface- outside of Atlantis' domain, and even if it were, this is our home- we deserve honesty with what's in it."

"Garth's right-" said Wally, standing to meet the other two, "We don't mind being watched- we just want honesty. It's the principle, that's it! I say secret camera hunt, who's with me?" before waiting, he sped off, leaving Dick and Garth to respond as they followed.

"They didn't even notice we're not following," laughed Donna, talking to Roy, who sat in a chair besides.

"Nothing wrong with that- those three are the originals. We're the odd ones out here."

"That sounds bad out loud, Roy."

"Wassat supposed to mean? I'm not wrong,"

"I'm… I just don't like feeling like an outsider."

"Why'd you choose the hero gig then? I barely have any friends of own at my actual school. This is the first day in a while I haven't been on-mission or training."

"I thought you trained on the way here. Instead of teleporting," breathed Donna, mostly to herself, but Roy heard the joke. He looked at her critically, but, after a silent moment, let himself laugh.

Donna beamed- she made Roy laugh. Roy! The oldest, coolest, and roughest guy she knew! (Besides Steve Trevor, but he didn't count.) His crude tongue and lax fighting style made him exactly the type of man Aella would have warned her about- and that idea, that abstraction of a man that was meant to burn and melt away her desires to go to man's world only burned at her little, lonely, virgin pussy.

A man who wasn't a monster like some Amazons described, but one like her- youthful, vigorous, lean and mean, so to speak, but still with the barbaric tendencies taboo on Themyscira. It may have been wrong, but, when she was certain she was alone, Donna would shove a finger, or, if she was especially dirty that night, two, in her tingling slit, or circle her pink little button of a clit with her fingertip, all while thinking of a man- his voice, his touch-

"Donna?" Roy poked her face, knocking her out of the daydream, "Did you pass out? Donna?"

"Wha- no, I, I mean, wait- your hand, you-" Donna wished she hadn't said anything so she could keep thinking. She didn't really think about meeting such a casually… manish man. She didn't know the word, clearly, but she did know she especially didn't think about making him laugh.

"Is it- bad that I poked you? Wonder Woman's usually fine with touching, so you better not tell me there's some lame rule about touching on fuckin' Amazon Island."

By Hera, nobody had ever talked about Themyscira like that- it was so wrong, but it only made Donna more convinced that Roy was the guy a rebellious little teen pussy like hers needed. "No- it's fine. It's just that, uh, my joke wasn't that funny, you know."

Roy shrugged, "It was fine. I liked it."

"Thanks," smiled Donna toothily, proud of herself by making a joke he liked.

"You okay?"

"I-yuh, yeah. It's funny too, how many people would hate you on Themyscira."

"I mean, that's just cause I'm a guy, right?"

"Not all Amazons hate men- we have an embassy, after all- but plenty would see you as the worst kind- I- I don't, of course, but some of the older ones would think you're too rude and informal. That's a good thing though! It's good to get away," she rambled, somewhat frantic to not upset Roy.

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

"About g-guys?" she stuttered, trying to use the word Roy would instead of 'men', "I don't- well, actually I do, think about guys, a lot.."

Roy shrugged off her stilted speaking, "That's normal I guess- I mean, I think about girls a lot too."

Donna's eyes brightened with fascination, "You do? What do you think about?!"

Roy's cool started to fade, "Uh- just, like, about them, y'know?"

Donna was intrigued- his lack of specificity was just like hers. Did he… pleasure himself, thinking of girls too? "What do you… think about? With girls? I'll- tell you what I do if you go first!" She bit her pink bottom lip.

"I mean- I like how they look, I guess?" he shifted his weight, "I mean- would you know, in Paradise Island- I hear they all have, erm, nice bodies, like Wonder Woman,"

"Agreed! Amazons are very beautiful. I often see my sisters modeling in the parks, there are so many lovely statues of them- there are a few of men too, but I think I prefer the way they are to their bodies- which makes sense, I guess, since I haven't been very accepting of their lessons in that, which is why I like guys to be harsh, vulgar…" she began to get lost in thought again.

"What, like, how you described me?" Laughed Roy, a tad nervous.

Donna snapped out of it, "Wh-! What, no, I-" she paused and gulped, "okay, maybe, a little. Is that.. bad?"

Roy laughed more comfortably now, "Not at all, Wonder Girl. Plenty of girls like bad boys."

"I mean- I like good guys. Not the gentle, Amazonian idea of 'good'- like I said, rougher and-"

"No, no-" he chuckled again, "'bad boy' is like, an archetype- a guy who's rough and rude. Plenty of girls have tastes like yours, you're fine."

Donna sighed, relieved, "I guess I can be- a normal girl in Man's World, right?"

"'Course you can."

"Okay-" Donna stood up onto the tips of her toes, and stretched her fingers, nervously asking, "So what would a normal girl who likes.. heh," her rosy cheeks turned pinker, "bad boys do, in Man's World?"

Roy was unphased by her question, "Well- have you ever kissed a guy?"

"No, never. Y-you mean on the lips, don't you?" her face was totally red now.

"Yeah, yeah I did," Roy stood up too, facing Donna, who, while tall for a girl her age, wasn't as tall as he, "Is that bad?"

"No, no- it's just-" she exhaled, "exciting," she smiled, biting her bottom lip.

Roy got closer, "Do you know how?"

"Well, I've seen it, is there much more to it than just the- the -eh," she awkwardly tapped pinched fingertips together to illustrate kissing.

She desperately wanted Roy to grab her right then and there, to kiss her and pull her close to his firm body and take her- but instead he just put his hand in his pockets and tilt his head, "K then- do it. Come up and kiss me."

"K-kiss you?" Donna looked around, as if others were watching.

"'Course, don't you want to?"

"Yeah, but.. I wanted you to do it."

"Course plans change, don't they?" he smirked, "So I'll be waiting."

He wouldn't budge, but, despite wha Donna may have thought about herself, she would. The Amazon took a deep breath and then held it, stepping off her toes and puckering up before floating towards Roy. Inches from his face, she closed her eyes and prepared for contact.

With the first gentle touch, Donna's face went so red it felt like she'd melt- but a split second later, Roy pounced forward, pushing into her lips, her face, her body. Before she could fall back, he caught her, running his firm hand, his fingertips calloused from archery, along the back of her waist. He put his other arm along her spine, his hand cradling her silk head of hair as he kissed her, gossamer lips running against Roy's chapped ones, gliding with wet saliva of teenage desire.

He fell away, slipping back gracefully and confidently. "How was that?" He breathed, barely a whisper, but one that rung in Donna's ears.

"Good… I feel good, Roy."

"And it wasn't even French."

"F-French? What's that?"

"Follow me, and I'll show you," he went along the balcony rail until he had his back against the translucent wall between the common area balcony and one of the boys'. He lifted off his feet and vaulted over the wall, which Donna simply flew around.

She flew right back into Roy's arms, now more confident, but loving the kiss no less. To her surprise, as she was feeling the sensation of a man's lips, he bent his head, covered her mouth with his, and sucked on her lips, making them feel even more puckered and wet. Then she felt his tongue push inside her mouth, and then against hers. Their tongues wrestled, each felt all around inside the other's hot, wet maw, licking each other's tongues, drooling into each other. Both loved the taste, and their tastes mixed together, a brew of spit and slobber inside their locked mouths.

"Mmm," He pulled away again, but picked up so his lips could linger on her skin longer, "That," he licked his lips, "was French kissing."

"Oh, Hera," she shut her mouth, feeling guilty for speaking the goddess' name with such lewd thoughts on her mind, "That was good. So good. You.. you're very good," she continued.

"Shhh," sushed Roy, putting his finger against her coated lips, "So- what else do you wanna try?" He grabbed her chin, and pulled it up so he could look her in the eyes. If it wasn't for his strong arm around her back, she'd have collapsed.

"Everything. I wanna try everything. Everything a girl would ever want with a man," she spoke with a slur, in total lust, starving for whatever Roy could feed her with.

"Your shorts- they're made of like, Amazonian linen spandex crap, right?" He asked, leading her into the room.

"Yeah- tight and warm, or freeing and breathable."

"Good- and how does it do with water absorption?"

"Water absorption? Why?"

"Well, I'm just wondering-" he sat on the bed, while she stood in front of him, "is that dark spot between your legs shadow, or wetness," and to her shock, he put his right hand exactly where he just asked about, "I see- wetness it is then."

Donna has been talked to before, and watched, and even done it with friends- but no one else, ever, had ever touched her there. She gulped, swallowing pride and copious drool, "Y-yes I am."

"Course you are, 'course you are," he moved like he was gonna pull his hand away, but instead pushed back in, rubbing his middle finger in the middle of her camel toe, "Do you... finger yourself, often?"

"Shit," she covered her crotch, face bright red, "I will now!"

"How often did you?"

"Mmmmmmnna, I dunno, once a month, once every few weeks? Is that often, for girls in Man's World?"

"That's enough. And how do you do it?"

"I.. I usually use two fingers- three, sometimes, but, that can hurt. And with my other hand, I.. I rub my clit. In circles, with my middle finger," she stared down at her crotch, clearly embaressed. Her face felt as a red as her shirt.

"Three fingers hurts you?" He asked, surprised by how virginal Donna was.

She nodded, her black ponytail bobbing cutely, while the stain in her shorts grew lewdly. "I've never tried four.. I'll never take four."

"Heh," breathes Roy, rubbing Donna through her shorts. He took his other hand and matched it to hers, showing their size difference, "and my fingers are bigger than yours."

"T-they are. If you wanna finger me, you should use two."

"Hm. Maybe I will then. First though, we need to get these off," he patted her crotch to show her shorts, but it was obvious he really did it to send a little shock up her clit.

She nodded, pushing her hips forward so he could strip her.

"Ahah, no. You take them off, not me. I wanna watch you."

"W-why me?"

"Cause… well, I dunno, but guys like that. It's hot," he shrugged.

Donna would've thought that he'd prefer the intimacy of coming up to her, touching her, and disrobing her, but she didn't question his request further, staring into his eyes as she reached down, putting each thumb into her waistband on either side of her v-shaped crotch, shifting them around before pulling them down in parts, first bellow her buttocks, leaving her pussy hidden from Roy's view by only her long black hair. She pushed it down further, past her knees, letting them fall in a bright blue pile at her feet.

Her thin, elegant hands still at her knees, she began to stand up straight, keeping her arms down as her fingertips slid up her pinkish thighs, meeting at her crotch, where she grasped her right hand with her left, shielding her thin, virginal slit from Roy's pistachio green eyes. She let out one giggle as she stood up fully, and those eyes became the first male ones to see Donna Troy's nakedness.

"I-is it good?" she asked breathily, goosebumps growing on her exposed flesh, her lips quivering in the cool, dry air.

"Just as lovely as any other. Do you shave it?" he reached out to feel her pubic skin, to which Donna only tensed up a little. Perfectly smooth.

"No. Aelle told me women in Man's World have to shave all over, though."

"She was right. And it's better shaved."

Donna was going to say something about how wrong she though Aelle was for hating men, but she could only gasp, "Aahhh,,.." as Roy put his pinky at her clit and dragged it down through her pussy.

"That feels good.. Even better than when I do it," she squeaked, spreading apart her pussy lips to give his pinky better access to her pink.

"I bet it does," he then started moving horizontally, dipping the very tip of each finger into the vestral hole of her sex, from pinky to index and then back to the middle, and then finally pushing that one in.

She squeaked again, "I… I haven't felt this good since I first… first.." she stalled not with pleasure, but with nervousness.

"Say it," he teased the inside of her hole with the pad of his finger.

"Fingered myself- since I first fingered myself."

"Good girl, Donna, now let's change that. For the better."

Donna had no problem understanding what he meant. She wordlessly stared down at him, her face flushed, sweat beads on her forehead, and a pink tongue peeping from her still-wet lips.

"So Donna-" he let her gasp as he prodded at her clit, "The clit gives the best feeling, right?"

Donna nodded. Strands of hair stuck to her forehead.

"But do you only touch it from the outside?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you," while his left middle finger was still in Donna, he pinched her clit between his right index and middle, and pushed it down while his finger inside her, sandwiching her pink button, sendling sparkles of pleasure from her nethers.

"Ooooh yes, yes, that's so good," she whimpered as he continued, "I've never done that- how do- gosh, that's so goooood."

"You've never pleasured yourself with… with your spot?"

"No! But if I'd known I'd do it all the fuuuucking t-i-i-ime!" She cried.

"Glad I could teach you," he dropped his right hand from her clit and his left from her quavering little hole, asking, "have you ever tasted yourself?"

"Tasted- l-like my… pussy juices?" She panted, "No, I haven't."

"Well, here," he lifted his wet middle finger up to her misty lips, "Have a taste."

She extended her trembling lips to grab hold of the dripping fingertip, sucking on it thoughtfully before slackening her jaw, letting his finger come out, the wet juices on it replaced by saliva.

"It tastes.. Bittersweet, and a little salty" she said thoughtfully, "more bitter, but it's palatable."

Roy put his left hand wide on her lower back, pulling her closer, and putting his right index and middle finger in the barely loosened cunt, bathing them in wetness before raising them to his tongue, "You know what- you're pretty spot on."

Donna was scarlet.

Before letting her respond, he put his left arm up her spine, holding her by the base of her neck and holding her very close, so close she could feel his breath on her shirt, and fingered her even deeper, with three fingers.

"F-fuck it hurts."

"It hurts?" he looked down at her, resting his head against her breast.

"Y-yes. Your fingers are bigger than mine. But.. it also feels good," she cheeped.

He bit his lip, not wanting to say something that disrupted his air of confidence- sure, he was no expert, but he put on what he thought was a good act. He simply continued, digging deeper into her, rotating and spreading his fingers to sink in deeper, to tease her clit, to stretch her hole.

"St-stop! Stop!" she choked, her curling toes stretching flat and pushing up, "I'm close! I'm so close?"

"Erm- so?" Roy was excited to make the girl cum.

"I… I feel bad o… orgasming without doing it with you."

If there was anything holding him back, keeping his dick half-hard as opposed to stiffly erect, it was gone. Inside his gray jeans, pinned against his thigh, his dick felt rock hard. "So," he clarified, "You want me to take it off too?"

"Oooh yeah," breathed Donna.

Roy didn't have a response planned, and she didn't need one.. He did what both of them wanted most- unbuttoned his jeans, pull them and his underwear down to the floor, and finally let his starved hardness stand up straight.

Donna's eyes widened and her mouth gaped like a fish before he could even look up. "W-wh-what the hell is that?"

Roy stopped, "What's wrong?"

"It's.. size."

Roy's heart dropped- he was a teenage boy, he'd watched porn, he saw men with big cocks, nine or ten inches, buried deep inside curvaceous, oiled up women who'd always beg for more. But this was real- no way his close(ish) to seven inches didn't measure up- he wasn't the biggest, but no way was he small, no way-

"It's… it's so big."

Roy's negative thoughts ground to a halt, "Big?"

"Yeah- I mean, I knew dicks were supposed to get bigger, but I didn't think that much bigger," he stared at his length, veins running up his shaft, feeding the plump bulb of his cockhead.

"What.. dicks have you seen?" he asked.

"Some statues on Themyscira…" she said, trailing off as she curiously felt him throb with a shaking hand.

Roy laughed and shook his head. Greek statues- small, flaccid penises. Of course. "You now," he said, feeling much better now, "I'd like to be bigger."

"Why?" she asked, between the biting of her smooth, pink tongue. She removed her hand, but not her eyes, from his frightening length.

"I… guess every guy would."

"And girls are okay with that? Because… I think it's pretty damn big," she nodded, ler lip under her teeth.

Roy accepted his good fortune, "Course, course- so, Donna," he said more slowly now, "What do you wanna do with it?"

Donna licked her lips and whistled unconsciously, "I wanna.. feel it," she knelt, and blushed harder, if that was possible, "I like the idea of it… in my mouth."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

She sighed happily and looked at him with starry eyes, putting her hands on his upper thighs and sliding them up to his base, then feeling each detail of the shaft with her sensitive fingertips, each vein and tendon and curve in the flesh. A bead of precum- something Donna hadn't even heard of- sat on the flesh of his tip. When she wrapped her shaking fingers around his firm member, stabilizing them, it slid from his tip down his head onto her hot fingers.

"Suck it,"

Oh goddess yes she had to taste it. She stuck out her drooling tongue and smiling as she descended with focus onto him, trying to look into his eyes until looking up hurt, and then she looked down- his cock felt much larger this close. It's length easily matched that of her face's, and his- his meat felt stronger than her superpowered flesh. She couldn't possibly help but drop a hand from his shaft and put it at her yearning pussy.

A shuddering lip grazed the underside of his dick's head. She brought her upper lip down too, and kissed it. It made a soft smacking noise. She laughed. It was cute.

Roy knew Donna was cute, but that didn't stop him from repeating, "Suck. It."

Inexperienced but eager, Donna sucked him like a lolipop- her mouth engulfed his head and only his head, as she slobbered all over it, and then sucking it in. Juicy squishing echoed in her mouth as she tried her best to please Roy's manhood.

"No no, like thiiiiis," said Roy, though Donna may not have noticed through her sucking and fingering, but she did notice him push her mouth down on his cock. She didn't resist.

A fast learner, Donna then tried to please him by taking every single inch of his dick down her throat and then some, pushing her drool-slick lips against his red hair, her chin into the loose folds of his balls. Her teeth hit the tight muscle at his base, every inch of him reaching deep into her stuffed gullet.

His throbbing length pulsated in her tight, wet throat. It felt like he was gonna choke her, but she was disappointed that she couldn't put more in. That she couldn't make more of Roy feel good.

And she fingered herself- goddess, how good that was. Three fingers, pinched together, rubbed over her smooth skin, her excited clit, and over her wet cunt before sinking into her dripping hole, over and over again. Part of her didn't even want to pleasure herself as much as she wanted to feel herself- feel her dewy feelings, that he made her feel and- God, this felt good. And he wasn't even inside her!

"Mmmmnngg!" she gagged, not exactly choking, but signaling that she was lost. She felt good, and it sure looked like he felt good, but she was clueless as to where to go from here.

He rubbed his fingers through her hair, holding her head, still showing that he was in charge. "That's good, Donna, real good- now come back up-"

She obeyed, happy to both listen and to come up for air. She gasped as strings of fluid stuck to her wide, wet lips.

"Good," he pushed down, forcing her back on, the stands of juices sticking to her red face and black hair as she gulped on his meat, "Now go up and down, sucking."

She followed his hand. She wanted its bow-worn palms and fingertips on her face, but this was enough. She blew him wetly, drooling and slobbering more and more every time she forced it into her throat, making his straight, solid shaft shine with a coating of spit, swallowed and then remade every time she sucked it down.

She loved its flavor- both his cock and her spit on it, and the precum that it was producing more and more. She licked up the underside of his shaft, feeling veins and tendons and skin and, what made her tingle most, his tacky precum. She dug into is his tip with her soft yet excited tongue, tasting the fluid. It wasn't anywhere near enough for her.

"You're- you're a natural," breathed Roy as Donna lifted up, looking at him with proud eyes and tall posture.

Strings of spit hung from her unfettered lips, all falling onto Roy's sturdy legs, or on his balls, or on Donna's shirt, or her chin- except for the thick, glistening rope of precum, going from the very tip of her tongue to the very tip of his cock, a straightaway right to the object of her every desires. It too began to droop, so she inhaled it, slurping in the ropy dollop from halfway to the ground all the way up to her now-chapped lips. Some fell on the floor. She swallowed the rest.

Roy let his head slump back as he exhaled deeply, aroused by the very sight of her swallowing his secretions, and loving it.

Donna, now more comfortable servicing his cock, licked and sucked at its sides, laying her face on his abdomen as she toyed with it using her long, sting tongue and ravenous lips. Roy still lounged, Donna didn't mind.

She wrapped her dainty hand around his base, feeling the spot where his shaft was thickest and hair was roughest, and pulled it towards her, running her mouth down either side of his length. She drooled on his cock, got it on her face, rubbed it back onto him, and took it back into her mouth to start anew.

As wet as his dick was, as wet as her mouth was, the wettest place this side of the bay a hundred feet below was Donna's maiden cunt. It dripped like it never had before- but that just meant more lubrication for her fingers to use as the dove deep in and quickly out of her, making noises she felt in her ears almost as loud as her pumping blood. Almost.

As she shlocked her pussy and smushed her clit with her palm, her other hand kept squeezing at his manhood, and her mouth, of course, licked him like a kitten- and she loved playing with her kitty.

"I'm… I'm cumming," breathed Roy.

Donna didn't want to waste a second with her first time- goddess it sounded so dirty- first time making a man cum. She tugged and rubbed his dick, using her spit as lube.

"Donna, oh fuck Donna,"

Her mouth popped of the end of his dick almost sadly as he pumped him, staring at his strained red member. It pulsated, fascinating her, before the flow of white cum came, first shooting on her chin- infuriatingly out of reach for her greedy tongue- before spreading more ropes of buttery goo onto the yellow emblem of her shirt. The red fabric and golden embroidery was painted white.

She thought back to its creation on Themyscira. It was sacred- it showed her femininity, not meant to desecrated by some man.

She smiled, gathering cum on her finger to taste, "Fuck Themyscira." She didn't really mean it, but her raging lust sure did.

"Whawasthat?" exhaled Roy, now wondering what Wonder Woman would do if she found out.

"Nothing, nothing." She pushed more cum into her mouth. It tasted somewhat similar to her pussy juices, but the sensation of it was miles better.

Roy was sweating, far more than Donna was, and had kicked off his pants and removed his shirt. Donna followed suit, standing up, swallowing the ejactulate she'd gotten off herself, and took off her cum-stained shirt, throwing it on the floor carelessly.

"Guess this is officially my room now," Roy reclined back on the bed, sizing up Donna's bust- a high A cup, if he could guess well (and he could), with perkiness that defied gravity, and pink, round nipples that perfectly complimented her blushing face. She didn't wear a bra, but he'd love to see her cute little hits smooshed together in a pair.

As Donna crawled atop him, he got a very nice view of her girlish bust, an innocent figure betrayed by a lustful face.

"I'm guessing you don't wanna stop," grinned the archer.

"Not until I try everything, Speedy," she cradled his head, her blue eyes meeting his green, her black hair flowing over his rust orange.

"I'm not speedy in this," he grabbed each of her immaculately smooth asscheeks, squeezing her plyable flesh.

"In.. what?" She asked, her nose rubbing against his, each breathy word full of felicity and yearning anticipation.

"Y'know- this," he replied, moving her entire pelvis with his grip, rubbing her clinging, viscid slit on his shaft, his pulsating head pushing into her aching clit, "you want us to continue for a long, long time, don't you?"

Her body shook, a shudder traveling from her sex, up her spine, and to her bobbing, wet-haired head. She went limp for a fraction- a fraction- of a second, but then caught herself, her firearms under his shoulders, her eyes closed, her pearly teeth biting her bottom lip.

"Donna- Donna. You want it right now, right Donna?"

Each gasp of her name made her self-aware of just how lewd, how dirty this was. She was ashamed, but by Hera she was hot. She lowered her head down onto the pillow to the right of his, her mouth at his ear.

"Yes," she pined, "right now."

Roy went off, using his legs to pry hers open, grabbing her soft, ripe ass to lift her abdomen from his, and holding his breath as he shoved his throbbing cock into her hungry little pussy.

He first shoved into her back wall, pushing at her taint and ass, making her gasp, spitting all over the pillow. As he used his grip on her supple cheeks to move her smooth body around, he sunk into her. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, her forearms went tense under his back, her fingers dug into his deltoids, and her pint-sized tits were flattened on his chest.

She bit her tongue, "Wanna… wanna scream." she groaned.

"Why?" he shoved deeper into her again, their toned stomachs smacking.

"Hurts… so bad," Roy could've sworn he saw a tear, but her face was tense with restraint, "You're… bigger than three fingers."

"Fuck yeah I am- ah,"

Donna looked on the verge of exploding, "C'monnnnn Roy- everyone's- gonna- hearrrr me! US! Oh, oh, oh fuck, I-" she restrained herself, tits wobbling as she panted.

"You can scream into a pillow, can't you?"

Her sweaty hair jounced as she nodded, and then fell into the wet spot of saliva she had drooled and spat onto the pillow, burying her red hot face into it, biting it as she screamed.

Ever flexible, he bent his body as he went further inside her sex, pushing her stomach into his with his hard cock. She threw her head back, stretching her neck and making her jaw go slack, ropes of drool between her ruby red lips.

"Oooh fuckyeahWonderGirl," he smacked her ass, and started to pull out.

"Wha- don't stop now-"

He promptly slammed right back into her, pushing down on her ass to accentuate every thrust of his, as her worked liked a piston, in and out of her. His balls swung and churned, his veins pumped and hardened, but he was only focused on getting every single thrust, every pump and shove, was absolutely perfect for Donna Troy's deflowering. He fucked the girl, who yesterday was a perfect, virginal Amazon girl, as hard as he could, stretching her untouched, needy cunt, kissing and nipping her undefiled neck, and if his grip on her chaste backside changed, it was only to be tighter as he rammed himself inside her. The pillow was soaking wet. As were they.

He changed his grip, putting his right hand on her left asscheek and his left on her right, holding her pillowy behind with strapped arms, controlling her body's every move while never ceasing his rapid thrusts.

Donna's head curled as she looked back, trying to get a view of how well and thoroughly fucked she was being, the sensation of each slam up her shaking body was simply not enough for the lustful girl. Her grip weakened, weaker than her knees, and he felt her steamy breath on his shoulder. He felt so strong, around her, under her, inside her.

She got precious few looks at his dick when it wasn't buried in her tight hole, having to look over his firm pectorals and her wobbling tits to see their paired organs. She didn't feel superpowered. She felt on fire, in pain, and so, so weak- but so, so good.

She whimpered as he exerted total control over her sex's every oscillation and undulation, pulling her up by the skin of her derriere, rotating her by the sweat covered flesh of her pelvis.

The sticky sweet flesh of their thighs clung together as they slammed into each other- as Roy slammed them together, really. Donna just sat there, unabashedly satisfied with being used, her humid, sugary breath in Roy's face. Even when so wet and hot and fucked, she still smelled beautiful. The Amazons were doing something right.

For quite a while, she tried to compose and position herself in a certain way, but she made no move to stop Roy's absolute control over her pleasure-filled body. She she drooled so much she ran out of spit, her heavy breaths drying out her gasping maw. She wanted to scream every time the walls of her pink clung to his dick, paradoxically tight and yet slippery slick, the swishes and squishes of her juices felt just as loud as their smacking skin, as her barely held screams.

Aphrodite, she wanted to yell out and cry and scream so loud everyone in the Tower could hear. She was an Amazonian, and therefore believed everybody should enjoy the fruits of her happiness- but this was a forbidden pleasure. Diana had taught her restraint.

Diana never taught her how to kiss, though. She'd learned that herself, a half hour ago on the balcony with Roy. It seemed a world away, now that he was inside her, taking her virginity with carnal lust. She wanted to scream his name- the name of the boy she so eagerly let deflower her, but couldn't, so she kissed him instead.

Her hair draped over his face, his breaths as hot and heavy as hers in her mouth. She pushed her tongue into his, but their slimy oral dance wasn't as fluid or graceful as last time, his thrusts and dives deep into her disrupting their rhythm, but she felt too good to care. Her licks inside his mouth weren't as good as his dicking in her crevasse, but she loved it all the same.

The bed sheets stuck to Roy's bare back with sweat, and so, already controlling both of the young lovers' every move, he rolled over swiftly, pinning her down on the cold, damp bed, but the hot jolts of pleasure, still with a tinge of pain, shooting through her was enough to cancel it out. He kept fucking. They kept kissing.

Her dirtiest, naughtiesr desires were fulfilled as she was filled, but she still couldn't scream. She focused on other things, on kissing him, or hugging him tightly as his hips drive into him, but the urge never went away,

She instinctively started to put her legs up, hiking her feet a little bit higher until both were up in the air, bent knees bouncing with every pound.

She reached her hands down and pushed up from under her ass, giving him a better angle to shove his dick deep in her aching slit. She had never wanted to scream more in her life. And she felt so, so dirty, putting her feet in the air, pushing her ass up, feeling the cold air on her exposed holes.

It didn't feel like bathing nude in Themysciran pools at all. Donna had never been so ashamed and yet aroused about her exposed nudity in her life, and she was loving it.

She'd be kicked out of Themyscira for doing this. Now that was something she wanted to yell- to tell Roy about how she'd be willing to give up everything just to have this forever. Just to feel good, get fucked, to sweat and cry and moan and scream and feel these- these waves of ecstasy rush over her naked, shaking body.

She wanted to say this aloud, but couldn't. She couldn't even move, pinned under his firm, sculpted body. Besides, she was too busy feeling her skin ripple from his thrusts, making soft, high-pitched moans and squeaks into Roy's ear, nearly drowning out the gross sounds of her wet cunny. Nearly.

She could feel herself go numb with pain and elation as he stole her virginity from her, diving into her still tight and oh-so sensitive walls, pulling out to finish each thrust with another wave of her fluid, which felt like it could have filled her itself, if it wasn't pooling in the bedsheets, and coating her thighs, and flowing down her lily-white taint and pink, untouched asshole, dripping from the tight pucker of her anus, which she could feel stretched by Roy's stout cock, his girth pushing up on the opposite side as well, burning at her tender clitoris.

The lustful inferno raged, heating up her belly and her chest. Her face burned, her toes curled, and her pussy went wild around the cock that was filling it, hugging, squeezing, and loving the only man it had ever known.

"Roy- oh, Roy, oh fu-CK ROY-" she began to scream, what for she didn't know- her dirty naughty teenage girl fantasies were fulfilled already- but she just had to scream something. She couldn't just bottle up the wanton passion, she had to scream and cry and then beg for more. That was, until Roy cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't… wanna… get… caught," he panted, speeding up his thrusts as his hand's grip loosed. His discipline was gone, his self-control collapsed, "Ah- oh, fuck, Donna, yeah girl, oh God yeaaaaah girl- ooooh," he grew heavier on top of her as he stopped making rough love to her, and let himself cum.

Deeper inside herself then she, in any of her most lustful, lonely, secret nights, had ever been, he erupted, emptying his balls into her canal, bending her body and pushing down so it dripped even deeper inside her, no longer stretching, but now sliding, pouring into her even deeper than his dick had gone, slipping through the tight, wet slits between the flesh of her walls. He pushed up with his legs, angling her young hips up, letting gravity carry his cum down into her hole, into her womb, very, very deep.

"Roy… that was.. Wonderful!"

"You sure were, Wonder Girl," he panted, wiping his sweaty brow.

She laughed, still wincing from the numbing pain in her loins, looking around the room, "What a mess we made.. So unbecoming!" she closed her eyes, still reveling in the sin of it all, and returned herself to Roy's arms, the place she loved most.

"'Course we did- the funnest nights always make a mess. This is the first of many."

And it would be indeed- the first of many in Titans Tower.


End file.
